Rei's Party
by lovelynote
Summary: The gang rounds up to celebrate Rei's birthday although while waiting for the birthday boy to show, they have an adventure by themselves. SMUT HARUxMAKOTO RINXNAGISA implied nagisaXrei


Rei's Party

_Disclaimer: Hi. I'm normal. Kind of. Well heres some smut. *extends hand* enjoy and review?_

_ "Hey Nagisa." Rin shrugged. "Hi guys! Haru get your pants back on!" a wildly blushing Makoto shrieked as he gawked at Haru clomping down the hall in nothing but an apron. "Why do we have to have his party at my house?" a sighing Haru questioned, still not complying with his boyfriend's request of putting clothes on. "Becaaause! I don't want to scare him by dragging him to mine, rin lives in a dorm, and mako's siblings would complicate things." The small blonde spoke looking down as he mumbled the last part. The redhead suddenly spoke up, "ooh what was that?" The shark smirked, "do you have a special…gift for our dear Rei-Chan hmm..." He swung around the now blushing Nagisa as he spoke. "I-I didn't say anything!" The trembling pixie shouted._

_ "Hey hey hey! I think I hear him coming!" An eager brunette chirped from Haru and his hiding place behind the couch. Suddenly Makoto was pushed onto the floor in the now dark room. "Haru! Uh Haru stop!" Mako whispered as he protested the now wandering hands on his body. "I don't really want to." Haru breathed into his love's ear. "Oi! Will you two stop feeling each other up while I'm here. Ok?" Rin hissed at the two behind the couch he was currently lounging on. "Jealous? You know you can always join us." A sly dark haired Haru whispered as he painfully slowly licked a panting Makoto's bottom lip. Rin stared wide eyed at the scene unfolding in front of him. He couldn't ignore the pleasure sparking in his stomach. "You might regret suggesting that." Rin smirked as he got up and walked towards the two. Getting onto his knees and raising the taller brunettes chin up. Roughly connecting their lips while softly nipping with his sharp teeth. Suddenly Nagisa strolled into the room slowing down as he came upon the scene on the floor. Haru, straddling Makoto, all the while a smirking rin with a firm grasp on the brunettes face while a string of saliva connected them._

_ "You guys!" Nagisa pouted, "Rei while be here in ten minutes! Stop messing around!" The short male squeaked as he shifted his hands, trying to hide the now growing bulge in his pants. He quickly turned around and away from his friends. That was until a strong pair of arm wrapped around his waist as another made its way downwards, slowly grazing the fabric of his currently tight pants. "Uhg! WH-what are you uh! Ah!" Nagisa cursed himself as a hard pressure pressed into his lower back. Rin slowly ground his rock hard erection into the younger boy while grasping the boys own throbbing cock through his slowly falling pants. "Nagisa. I can tell you want to see more. Your body betrays you." The redhead spoke while licking at the blonde's ear. Nagisa slowly turned his head as he heard soft moans coming from behind them, belonging to Makoto. He could of sworn that both rin's and his cocks both twitched at the lewd image. Haru's hands flat against Makotos chest while lowering himself onto the ready and waiting member. Nagisa nor Rin knew exactly when they both lost their clothes, but they were more than happy with what they saw. "Mako you've certainly grown." Rin seductively growled as he led the younger boy closer to the alluring scene. The twitching brunette didn't take his childhood friends comment in, due to a certain extremely tight boy in front of him. Nagisa, returning to his usual sprite-like attitude pouted as he spoke, "you two couldn't even wait for rin-rin to get over groping me to start!?" This remark was responded with a light click of the tongue from Rin. "You two made- __**ah! - **__ Makoto hard and someone __**–nng!-**__ needed to take responsibility!" Haru struggled to speak as Makoto took initiative and began thrusting up and deeper into Haru's wet entrance. The two hot and hard teens desperately needed attention. And as nice as it was for Rin to imagine fucking the small boy to his left into the nearest piece of furniture, he needed help now! He wasn't about to wait to make sure Nagisa was ok so he slipped his thick cock out of his pants and began roughly stroking it. As he heard sharp moans coming from someone other than the one's currently being watched and touched to he turned his head. That's when he saw it. The sight that literally threw him over the edge. Nagisa sitting on the arm of the couch, eyes half lidded and mouth open and watering. Small pants and long moans escaping from his mouth as he rubbed his aching length with his dripping precum, when he turned his head to look at the shark. "Rin..." Nagisa whispered his name as he shut his eyes tightly, his cock erupting and cum dripped down his wrist. "Holy shit that's hot..." Rin nearly shouted as he came, a bit spilling onto the two lovers. _

_**10 minutes later~**_

_ "Hello!?" A panting Rei hurriedly rushes into the living room of Haru. "You told me to meet you h-" He spoke before cutting himself off as he stepped around the couch. The first thing he noticed was Makoto breathing heavily, buried deeply Into a sloppy looking Haru with cum dripping off of their toned stomachs. Next he found Rin lying on his stomach with a seemingly permanent blush plastered onto his face while licking his drooling lips. At last he saw the small blonde he had grown fond of seeing. He looked a bit different though. Rei moved his hand to his obvious erection as he saw Nagisa's hand still on his cock, all the while cum dripping onto his legs. Then all at once a faint mumble was made by all 4 boys, "Happy Birthday…"_

Well, here ya go! I hope you favorite and review. :# criticism :3


End file.
